Accidents? or is fate trying to tell us something?
by MihealandMail4ever
Summary: 5 times Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson kissed accidentally and 1 time it wasn't an accident


**A/N: Thank you so much to my muse for this story. My Shinji-kun, this wouldn't have been possible without her.**

* * *

The first time Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel kissed was in school, and it was a complete accident. Finn had been walking and talking to Puck when he tripped over someone's books in the hallway. This caused him to stumble and fall against Kurt who was standing at his own locker. To his extreme embarrassment, both of them ended up on the floor. Finn on top. Their lips melded together. Kurt's eyes were the size of saucers when Finn got off him.

* * *

The second time they kissed was at their house, after their parents moved in together. Finn had been upstairs playing the PS2 when he kept hearing things downstairs. It got so annoying that he went to investigate. What he saw surprised him, Kurt had redecorated the room more to his liking.

"Kurt, this is awesome." He said placing a hand on his shoulder, not realizing that he had his I-pod on. Kurt jumped a mile and spun around, kissing Finn. They both pulled away after a few seconds, shock evident on both faces.

* * *

The third time they kissed was after Finn and Rachel broke up. He was depressed and moping around the house. Kurt had finally had enough and was taking him out. They ended up at the mall after the movies. It had been a fun trip. They were standing in front of the music store when an overzealous shopper pushed them together. Finn automatically steadying them, to do so he needed to shift his body. This caused him to lean down and brush his lips across Kurt's. He sprung back and Kurt fell over while he was trying to get away.

* * *

The fourth time they kissed was at school again. Kurt had been having an off day. Karofsky had been a real dick today. He had to dodge slushies twice and was constantly looking over his shoulder. In fact he was doing it right this minute. He failed to notice that he was approaching the corner. But somehow he got around it. He smacked into Finn, not only chests but somehow their lips had met.

* * *

The final time they kissed on accident was at surprise surprise school. Karofsky and Azimo had been harassing him again. Today, they wanted to see how fast he could get away from them. This caused Kurt to practically sprint down hallways. One of these times, he was running up the stairs as Finn was coming down. He moved a little too quickly and slipped. He closed his eyes but impact never came. Finn had pulled him tight against him and they were kissing.

* * *

Finn had been fighting with his feelings for weeks now, ever since that first accidental kiss at school, Kurt's lips and how soft they were wouldn't get out of his head. It was driving him insane. He knew what he had to do, he had to kiss Kurt. For real this time, he needed to stop fighting his feelings because he couldn't anymore.

Kurt pulled into the driveway a little after 5; he had got stuck at Cheerios practice and was looking forward to a nice hot shower. What he didn't know was that this was not going to happen. He walked inside the house and heard soft music playing. Curious, he followed it to his bedroom where Finn was lounging.

"Glad you're finally home Kurt, There's something I want to say but I think the song says it better."

A new song came on and Kurt gasped, this was one of his favorites, one day he hoped that someone would sing it to him.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship  
has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
you make everything so clear._

_And even as I WANDER,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find._

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

When the song was over, Finn had crossed the room and was standing right in front of him. Kurt had unknowingly backed up against the wall so there was no where to run. Not that he wanted to, especially not when a pair of soft lips descended on his own. They were only locked for a few seconds but that was all he needed.

"I can't fight my feelings for you anymore Kurt and I don't want to. Be mine?"

Kurt simply nodded, too choked up for words. "Of course Finn, always."

**-Fin-**


End file.
